The Date
by CarolinaH.Manning
Summary: JakeHeather. The title pretty much says it all. And it is pure unadulterated fluff.


_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Not even the computer I'm writing this on. All you'd get out of me is a weird DVD collection_

**The Date**

He wasn't this nervous in his life time. Not even the first time he asked a girl out. What was it in her that gave him butterflies not only in the stomach but all over his body? She was able to make his heart do summersaults simply with the memory of her smile. That sweet innocent smile sometimes filled with promises he wasn't sure she was aware of making that always reached her eyes. She didn't smile unless she really meant it. He knew that now.

The government was still in faze of 'reconstruction' so not much help from them was to be expected but they managed. They were pretty self-supporting by now and people were slowly adjusting to the new situations. Time after time there were still some attacks from the outside and problems from the inside but luckily they were further and further apart.

They spent quite a lot f time together after she returned. At the beginning it was mostly attempting to bring some order back, later at fixing things broken – well, she done most of the fixing to be honest. He was more of a security guy. Once in a while they met for a drink with friends – mostly with Stanley and Mimi.

He treasured those moments but it wasn't enough anymore. He just needed time to realize it. And then some time to pluck up the courage to change it.

He reached her door much too soon for his liking and his already too high pulse quickened even more. His palms were sweaty so he wiped them on his jeans before he knocked. What was it in her that made him feel like he was a teenage boy with a crush again?

He heard shuffling from inside and then the door opened. And there she stood – sans make-up, her hair up in a messy bun, in grey tank top and sweatpants. The most beautiful woman in the world and his breath hitched. Oh God, this was getting harder by minute.

"Hi." OK, hearing her voice – so not helping.

"Hi." He was sure he had prepared a thing or two to say to her but he couldn't really remember. He would have to improvise then.

"How are you?"

"Fine. And you?" he was so eloquent.

"Great. You want to come in?"

"No, I just wanted to ask you something." Take a deep breath. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"No plans so far. Why?"

"Would you like to go out with me?"

"Go out with you, where?" she looked completely adorable when she was puzzled.

"On a date. You and me." He elaborated since she seemed to have big problems with understanding. Or responding, since she wasn't saying a thing for about three minutes and just stared at him with her mouth slightly open. Then she nodded and he could breath freely again.

"I would like to." He didn't need to hear more but she added a smile, kind as she was.

"Great. I come for you at noon." And as an afterthought he added, "We are going horseback so wear something comfortable."

"OK. See you." She was still smiling as he backed of from her door watching as she closed it. Then he turned and made his way to the city hall, whistling, feeling like he was walking on clouds.

After she closed the door she leaned against it and then slid down when her legs gave up under her. She couldn't believe what just happen just like she couldn't whip away the goofy grin from her face.

Jake Green just asked her out. On a date. With him. She felt like she was at high school again and the most popular boy asked her to go to prom with him. Or the residential bad boy in her case. She had it bad, and right now, she was loving every minute of it.

_Was it tomorrow yet? _

She pinched herself just to be sure and then rubbed the offended piece of flesh. It was real, she wasn't dreaming. She was going out with Jake, just the two of them. And it wasn't even Christmas yet. Then a thought crossed her mind…

_What is she going to wear? _

He couldn't believe she said yes. He was there, he heard her, but still. He knew she had a soft spot for him but that was long time ago. They were friends now. So she kissed him but that was like a year ago and there was too much going on at the time for him to try and find out what it meant to him. But now he had the time and the answer – it meant everything. And she said YES!!!!!

When at the end of the day he told Gray and Eric he would be taking the next day off they were both rendered speechless. But it didn't register since in his mind he was already thinking of tomorrow and his date with one Heather Lisinski.

To prepare a perfect date in given circumstances was pretty much a wishful thinking but he tried his best. Because she was worth all the effort and more. However he had a feeling that preparing a perfect date for her under any circumstances would be an impossible task since in his eyes nothing was good enough when it should be for her. There weren't enough possibilities to prepare anything fancy but he was aiming more for breathtaking and unforgettable.

He woke up early the next morning and since there was not really that much to do he tried to distract himself but to no avail. He thought that his nerves would calm down once he asked her but he couldn't be more mistaken. The uncertainty was gone but the anxiety wasn't any better.

It would take him half an hour top to prepare the horses and an hour at most to prepare the food. He already had the spot picked up. It was the sight that made him think of asking her out, actually. They went by the place with Stanley few days ago while on a hunt and he immediately thought of Heather and how she would enjoy it. The only thing left were his clothes but there wasn't a lot of things to choose from anyway. He only had one condition – it should be clean.

He took a shower and shaved then made his way to kitchen to prepare the 'gourmet meal'. Luckily half of it was ready, courtesy of his mom. He just put it all in the picnic basket and then proceeded to search for a blanket. Then he went to the barn to prepare the horses. When all this was ready he went back to his room where he threw on some clean clothes and made his way to the town to meet, well, HER.

He parked the horses in front of her door and then took two deep breaths before he knocked. That soon proved to be pretty useless since when she opened the door all the air was knocked out of his lungs with the sight.

She was wearing worn-out low-riding jeans that made him want to touch her so bad he had to clench his fists in order to not act on this sudden impulse. Her pink top was cut low enough for him to want to rip it of. On any other woman the clothes would be nothing special. But on her … truth to be told, even a potato sack would look amazing had she had it on, at least in his opinion. Her face was devoid of any make up – as usually, and her hair was in pig tails which made her look like a high schooler. Her lips sported the warmest smile he has ever seen and she yet again managed to render him speechless.

She put the special smile on just for him. But it kinda froze on her face when she opened the door and set her eyes on him. His attire was similar to hers and really not that special. But the color of his wife beater made his eyes stand out even more and the jeans hugged him the way she wished she could herself. And he shaved which made him look younger. And it was high school crush all over again.

"Hi." He found his voice first.

"Hey." Was her quiet response.

They seemed to have problem with forming coherent sentences around each other. Which was odd since that was never an issue before.

"You're ready?" he asked and she nodded in affirmative.

He then motioned to the horses and she closed the door behind her and followed him wordlessly. He helped her on the horse which worked only on the second time since his hands were shaking for some strange reason. Well, not really strange but it felt like that. Then he mounted his horse, luckily without any embarrassment and he led the way.

It took them about fifteen minutes to reach the spot. They got off the horses and as she took a look around he heard her gasp. She turned to him with wide eyes and whispered.

"This is really beautiful, Jake." And she really was. Well, the view behind her wasn't bad either.

They were standing on a hill above a field of sunflowers in full bloom and it looked pretty poetic. He secured the horses and then spread the blanket on a spot with the best view. They sat down, a whole lot of space between them. Then he opened the basket.

"We have here cheese sandwiches," he took them out and put them between them, "chicken salad, fresh apple juice and a dessert."

"What's for dessert?" she asked, curious as she was.

"That is a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"You'll love this one." He promised and her mind went straight to the gutter.

"I didn't know you cook." She said after a while to get rid of all the not so disturbing but really distracting images in her head.

"I don't. Mom does." And he actually blushed. And it took all the strength she had for her not to accost him then and there.

"So, sandwich or salad?" he asked.

"Can't I have both?" he pretended to be thinking it through. She pretended to pout.

"But just because it's you." He gave in with a smile tugging on his lips.

"Your mom is a great cook." She said after half of everything was gone. There wasn't really anything to say to that.

He put the rests back to the basket and turned to her, fully intending to ask her whether she wanted more juice. But at the sight that greeted him all words or thoughts left his brain.

She was half lying with her legs outstretched, supporting herself on her elbows, her head tilted back taking in the warm rays of sun with a peaceful and content expression. He couldn't help but stare at her. She was beyond beautiful. He wouldn't be able to find words to describe her even if he tried. And he didn't.

"I vaguely remember you promising me a dessert." She said with her eyes still closed and then looked at him with a smile. Was she flirting? God, he hoped so.

"And a dessert you should get." He said, one more time turning to the basket and taking of a little package with big letters written over.

"Chocolate!!" she squealed and took it from him ripping through the wrapping. She then put a piece in her mouth and let it melt before swallowing with an expression of absolute bliss on her face. It took every last ounce of self control for him not to jump her then and there. She took another bite and he almost lost it.

It took a little while longer before she opened her eyes and looked at him. By the time he had himself almost under control.

"You aren't taking a bite?" she asked.

_Of you, anytime_. Was the first thing that came to his mind. But out loud he said: "I don't like chocolate that much."

She nodded and then lay down on the blanket. He followed her example and they laid there for a while enjoying the warmth, the silence and especially each other.

"If you could be anywhere in the world right now, where you it would be?" it was random but it was conversation.

"Beach." She replied without thinking. "I've never been to one before. It would be beautiful to lay in the sand enjoying the sun and listening to the waves."

_'Note to self: __we're honeymooning in Caribbean.' _He almost choked on his own breath when the thought crossed his mind. She sent him a curious glance but didn't comment on it.

"Where would _you_ be if the bombs didn't happen?"

"I have no idea." He turned and propped himself on his elbow. "But I know where I wouldn't be." She looked at him, curious. "I wouldn't be here with you."

"And that would be bad?"

"Worse." He whispered and then lowered his head and brushed his lips over hers. He lifted his head a little to gauge her reaction. Her eyes were still closed and her lips slightly parted. She lifted her hand to touch her lips and then she opened her yes to look into his. And her eyes were shining. But before he could marvel at how beautiful she was, she lifted her hand to his cheek and brought her lips to his again.

This time it wasn't soft. It was passionate. Deep. Mind-blowing. Earth-shattering. Fire-works-seeing. Angels-choirs-hearing. And when they finally came up for air he was laying on top of her, his hands entangled in her hair and her hands stroking his back. He smiled at her, breathless and she returned the favor.

"We should do this again." He whispered.

"Definitely." She responded, before she kissed him again. When they let go he was grinning.

"I meant the date." She smiled back at him and cupped his cheek.

"That too." She whispered back and brought his lips down where they belong – to hers.


End file.
